


Sammy?

by PrayTheGayAway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Gen, Other, a heart-wrenching talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayTheGayAway/pseuds/PrayTheGayAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean can forget how fucked up his life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy?

"Lol, Dean, don't things seem kind of... _Supernatural_ around here?"

Dean gives the lesser brother a long suffering stare.

"STFU, Sammy! Stop breaking the fourth wall," he shouts while subtly gesturing to the camera that has ruined their lives while simultaneously supporting them. 

Samantha looks directly into the lens of the nearest camera. He walks closer until his face takes up the entire frame.

"What fourth wall, Dean?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
